Wanda Wilson (Earth-3010)
As the two meet again, he starts to get the better of her but Deadpool teleports in and helps Wanda take out General America. Deadpool informs Wanda of the plight at hand and because she is so easily sweet-talked into things, she quickly accepts and the two teleport out of that universe. Later when Deadpool returned to his apartment with Headpool, Lady Deadpool is found playing guitar hero with Kidpool. After her adventures with the Deadpool Corps, she eventually returns home. "The Revolution Will Not Be Televised" is Lady Deadpools One-Shot "Women of Marvel" stand alone comic. You get to see Wanda Wilson on her own away from her alternative reality versions, Deadpool, Headpool, Kidpool, and Dogpool. Seeing Wanda all on her own, we learn that she is a relatively secluded person, not wanting to go out into the sun until her Cable goes out. Once outside, she is hired by Shamus Onus to protect the face of some "Rebel's Force." Wanda quickly falls in love with the failed actor turned Rebel Leader Charles Randolph, who happens to already have a girlfriend. Wanda continues to try and impress Charles one way or another. Lucky for Charles she was there when a very angry man, who had been left by his wife and kids because they wanted to follow the rebellion, decided to assault Charles with his shoe, Wanda is there to intercept the shoe with her face. Losing several teeth in the process but it was worth it to her. After she blows the man to "smithereens" Charles romantically lifts her from the floor, cementing in Wanda's Mind they're meant to be together. Determined to be with Charles, Wanda interrupt's an intimate moment between Charles and "Ginger", which is then interrupted by General America. Wanda refuses to let that happen but Ginger tasered her rendering her incapacitated. General America takes Charles to a secret compound and Wanda is tempted to take the job of rescuing him by Shamus and his flunky by Peach Cobler with Shepards Pie on the side. Of course she takes the job, and ends up fighting General America for her love again. After stabbing him with her sword, Tristan Sheen, the former agent of Charles Fay, appeared to kill Wanda. Charles tries to save her with a muchaco he found but ends up killed as his former agent shoot him, but, fortunately, he was successful, as the muchaco damaged Tristian's head after the shot, killing him as well. Deadpool Kills Deadpool When an evil version of the Deadpool Corps started hunting down the numerous Deadpools of the multiverse under the command of Dreadpool, Lady Deadpool was one of the few living counterparts of Wade Wilson alive, and alerted the Deadpool of Earth-616 about this threat and invited him to join the resistance. When the resistance found itself fighting a squad of evil Deadpools in an unnamed world, the evil Deadpools brought to the battle a Galactipool to ensure the destruction of the resistance even at the cost of their own. In order to buy the resistance time and to defeat Galactipool, Lady Deadpool sent The Bea Arthur straight to the face of the world-consumer Deadpool, killing not only him but also herself in the process. | Powers = *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Lady Deadpool possesses a superhuman healing factor derived from that of the mutant Wolverine that allows her to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Lady Deadpool is able to heal injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, and severe burns within moments. Her healing factor is developed to the point that she can regrow missing limbs and organs. **'Telepathic Immunity:' The healing factor causes her brain cells to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering her immune to psychics such as Professor X and Emma Frost. **'Foreign Chemical Resistance:' Lady Deadpool's body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. For example, it is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for her to become intoxicated. She can, however, be affected by certain drugs, such as tranquilizers, if she is exposed to a massive enough dosage. **'Disease Immunity:' The unique regenerative qualities of Lady Deadpool's healing factor also extends to her Immune System, rendering her immune to the effects of all known diseases and infections. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Lady Deadpool's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting her superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Agility:' Lady Deadpool's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Her reflexes are similarly enhanced, superior to those of even the finest human athlete. | Abilities = | Strength = *Lady Deadpool possesses great, though not unnatural, physical strength. However, she does have at least the strength of an Olympic level weightlifter. She is capable of lifting at least 420 lbs but no more than 800 lbs. | Weaknesses = *'Annoying:' Wanda's mental state has also proven to make her a very irritating person to be around. Many heroes often find themselves at wits' end around her; this makes for poor ability to cooperate with her in team efforts. | Equipment = | Transportation = *The Bea Arthur. | Weapons = *Two Katanas, one hand gun. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Suicide Category:Wilson Family Category:Mutates Category:Regeneration Category:Fencing Category:Shooting Category:Weapons Expert Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Athletic Skills Category:Superhuman Reflexes